


kiss you silly, fuck me senseless

by bleeeeeeep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "hate sex" that isn't really hate sex, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somewhat Crack-ish, Top Harry, praise kink (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleeeeeeep/pseuds/bleeeeeeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite boys manage to fight and flirt simultaneously.  The aftermath is so predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss you silly, fuck me senseless

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me whilst knitting. I hope you like it.

It was Draco's fault for telling the Auror department that he was in need of protective detail. He felt even stupider now for requesting Potter. Stupidly gorgeous Potter that was following him around the bloody manor so closely that he could hardly sneak in a wank until his daily bath/shower/time for hiding in the bathroom because... privacy was essential to his being. Draco had had just about enough... which led to this.

"Potter, if you don't start giving me a bit of breathing space, by which I mean not following me around all fucking day, I am going to hex you blind!" Draco shouted, ready to draw his wand.

"You're the one who requested me! But by all means, keep talking like that! It just makes me want to kiss you silly," Potter retorted.

Draco refused to let himself choke, so he had to respond with the least likely idea. "As a matter of fact, I'd much rather have you fuck me senseless."

"Oh? You have no idea how good I'll be at making you fall apart." Bastard even has the nerve to wink.

Exasperated, Draco can only ask, "Then why are we still talking?"

There would later be an argument about who jumped who first, but for now, Draco Malfoy was quite busy dragging his fingers through Harry Potter's deceptively silky-soft hair and Harry Potter was a bit preoccupied with swiping his tongue across Draco Malfoy's bottom lip. Draco was, of course, powerless to refuse permission to explore his mouth. After all, who could resist the main character of one's wet dreams trying to make said dreams come true?

Anyway, oxygen was starting to run low between their lungs, so they broke for air.

"Off to the bedroom where you were going to hide and masturbate in, shall we?" Potter should never have been allowed to smirk. Especially since he nearly put Draco's own to shame.

Our poor blonde only managed to nod once before he found himself thrown over a very fit man's shoulder and carried to his four poster bed.

Before he could register that they had already arrived in his chambers, Draco found himself half naked with a fully clothed Potter on top of him, practically devouring his neck.  Naturally, his reaction was to drag those lips back to meet his own.

"Merlin, you're good at this," he murmurs into the lovely, warm cave his "hired muscle" has for a mouth.

 "Just for you, blondie," Potter whispers back.

The comment makes Draco part his legs to let Harry's body fit between them.  He untangles his fingers from the regrettably soft black mess on Potter's head to remove the Auror's t-shirt.

Upon revealing what was hiding underneath Potter's clothes, Draco can't help himself.  "You've got some nerve hiding this body from me, you arse."

"Name's Harry, and I could say the same for you."  He lets out the most perfect laugh before slithering down a little and latching his mouth onto one pert, pink nipple.

Draco glides his fingertips up Potter's back, letting the smooth skin exude warmth throughout his being.   _Merlin, this is what heaven feels like,_ he thinks.  

The Auror releases a quiet moan as Draco's nails graze the back of his neck on their way to tangle themselves in his hair.  "Like a bit of pain with your pleasure, do you?" the blonde asks.

Harry doesn't respond.  He simply continues slithering down the hot, pliant body attached to a very fussy man whose hipbones are too perfect to not nibble at.  Hopefully, Malfoy has nothing against him leaving marks.  And tough luck if he does.

He nuzzles the bite a little bit before his tongue begins to lap at the crease between Draco's cock and his thigh.  There is no shame in being a bit of a tease.  Besides, he has every intention of following through with the implications of his actions.  Maybe.

Carefully, he uses the very tip of his tongue to lick the underside.  The featherlight sensation is just enough to make Malfoy twitch.  "Did you like that?" he asks, voice raspier than usual.

Draco can only moan in return as he feels the hot air on such a sensitive part of his body.

"Do you like being teased, Malfoy?  Do you know how lovely your moans sound?  How delightful it is to hear you whimper?"

Funny enough, the comment makes Draco whimper.

"Oh, do that again for me, please."

He does.

"I don't think you know yet, so I'll show you.  Once I finish talking that is.  Do you think I could get you to come just by talking like this?  I'd certainly like to see that.  You would be such a good boy if you could just grant me that one wish.  You can be a good boy, can't you, Draco?" Potter practically purrs his name.

"Yes," he whines because being defiant isn't going to get him fucked.

 "Yes what?"  Cheeky bastard.

"Yes, I can be a good boy," he feels his face flushing with embarrassment, but the next thing Potter says makes it all better.

"You're so pretty when you're shy.  All this pale skin has turned pink.  I bet your cheeks feel warm, don't they?  How cute.  I'm guessing your special hole is just as darling.  Nice and pink and puckered, just waiting for me to fill it, to get it stretched, swollen, and filthy.  But before I get to do all of that, let's have a look."  He slides down the bed a little bit more and says, "Lift." 

Draco knows better than to try and resist.  He can't get enough of the dirty talk and Golden Boy certainly has a mouth on him.  His hands are under his knees, exposing his arse in no time.

"I was right," he hears in what he can safely assume is Potter's bedroom voice.  Before he knows it, a warm, wet tongue is gliding over the skin, making him cry out.

"Don't stop.  Please, please, pleaaaaase," he begs.  He feels the pucker unfurling the teensiest bit at the insistence of Potter's tongue.  Then, a slick finger is there to join it.  So much for talking until he comes.  Not that Draco is complaining.  Nope, no complaints here.  He doesn't even care to ask how Potter managed to conjure lubricant wandlessly _and_  non-verbally.

Soon enough, there are two fingers stretching him as well as that devilish tongue licking around the rim.   _F_ _ucking hell_ , it feels good.  Just when Draco thinks it couldn't get any better, Harry curls his fingers upwards and it's as if ecstasy slithered up his arse.  "Merlin, do that again!" he cries.

"Do what?" Harry asks with feigned innocence.  Draco can sense the shit-eating grin on his ridiculously handsome face.  "This?"  He does _it_  again and the blonde nearly flies off his bed.

"Potter," he whines.  "You're going to be the end of me.  Please."

"We can't have that now.  Please what?  What do you want, gorgeous?"

"Please," he begs.  "Potter, please.  Don't make me say it."

Potter withdraws his fingers and leans over Draco's body, staring him in the face.  His cock is so close to the stretched little hole that if Draco slid down the slightest bit...  "Call me Harry," he whispers.

Draco opens his eyes and stares him right in the eyes.  "Harry, please," he pleads again, in the most broken tone.

Harry has no choice but to give in.  He's already in the perfect position to slide in, so he does.  Inch by inch until he finds himself fully cloaked in the glorious heat that is Draco Malfoy's bum.  "You're still so tight," he murmurs.

The only answers he gets is a whimper and a wiggle, signaling him to move.  He pulls out until just the tip is in and thrusts.  Hard.

Draco arches his back and howls.  Harry wants to hear that sound again, so he does it again.  Draco howls again.  Harry repeats and repeats until Draco is coming untouched and clenching around his cock.  

Yup, that's the end of Harry Potter's current erection as we know it.

"Ten minutes and we go again?" they say simultaneously.  Salazar knows they're going to argue over who thought of that first as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
